bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasuraka Kumoyuki
Yasuraka Kumoyuki '(雲行き安らか, ''Kumoyuki Yasuraka) is the current captain of the First Division and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. He is also the biological father of Koten Oshiego. Appearance Yasuraka is a tall man with a fit body build. He also holds many features which his son, Koten, does as well. Yasuraka, like his son, bares brown hair and brown eyes but his features are darker. Yasuraka revealed that when he was younger his brown hair and brown eyes were much lighter but they had since darkened with age. Yasuraka's attire consists of the traditional Gotei 13 captain's uniform. Yasuraka's uniform has been customized to fit his liking however. Yasuraka wears a golden colored slash around his waist, the Gotei 13 symbol on the back of his haori is golden as well as the number of the First Division located within the Gotei 13 symbol. Yasuraka also wears a gold ring on his right hand which has the symbol of the Gotei 13 imprinted on it. Personality Yasuraka is very calm and patient towards everyone in the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society. Yasuraka believes that he cannot hold proper command within the Gotei 13 unless he himself is in order at all times. Yasuraka has never been known to yell at anyone and was once characterized as a soft spoken individual. Even when angry Yasuraka doesn't show how enraged he his with facial expressions or yelling. When mad, Yasuraka will simply not speak to the person he is enraged with. Yasuraka is shown to be extremely devoted to the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. Being it's Captain-Commander, Yasuraka has stated numerous times that he is ready to die for the place he loves. To Yasuraka the number of casulities when facing combat is also important. Yasuraka would rather sacrifice himself than to have other Shinigami of the Gotei 13 killed. At the same Yasuraka likes to avoid combat with other spiritual beings and often attempts to make peace with them. Yasuraka's dream is to create an universe in which every being (spiritually aware or not) can live in harmony. Yasuraka appears to care deeply for his son Koten although he had given the boy away when he was young. Yasuraka surrendered his son as he knew it would not be safe for the child to remain in his care. Yasuraka's enemies will learn about the child and attempt to harm him as a means of getting under Yasuraka's skin. Even while Koten was under the care of adopted parents, Yasuraka would still watch over him from the Seireitei. History Yasuraka's life was good before coming to the Seireitei and becoming a Shinigami. He was born the youngest of five children to a wealthy family in the Rukongai's first district. Yasuraka was well educated while living in the Rukongai and learned much about the Shinigami within the Seireitei, a place he longed to gain access to. Yasuraka's dreams of becoming a Shinigami were however often put down by his discouraging older siblings who liked to pick on him. When Yasuraka discovered that he held within him spiritual power, he then chased after his dream of becoming a Shinigami. While in the Shinigami Academy Yasuraka was recognized widely as a dead last student. Many of his instructors did not expect him to graduate from the academy. Through hardwork, determination, and with the help of his intelligence, Yasuraka was able to prove them wrong and graduate on time. Yasuraka then headed into the Tenth Division where his struggles continued. Things weren't all bad as he met a woman and fell in love while during his tenure in the Tenth Division. Yasuraka's skills also improved greatly while in the Tenth Division. Eventually he worked his way up to the third seat of the Tenth Division and was later asked to transfer to the First Division where he ascended to the rank of lieutenant. With the passing of the previous Captain-Commander Yasuraka found himself ascending in rank once again and became the next Captain-Commander. Yasuraka felt proud of himself as he was never expected to even make it out of the academy and now he was the leader of the whole Gotei 13. Yasuraka's relationship with the female Shinigami he had met during his time in the Tenth Division continued to grow and the couple eventually had a child who was later named Koten Oshiego. Koten's mother died in labor and Yasuraka was forced to give Koten up as he found himself unable to balance his duties as Captain-Commander with that of being a father. Plot Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Being the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Yasuraka maintains a substantial amount of spiritual energy which can be used to rival some of the strongest foes. Yasuraka's spiritual energy is believed to be stronger than that of the other captains of the Gotei 13 and much stronger than that of the other Shinigami. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Due to the fact that his Shikai form of his Zanpakutō does not maintain a lot of special abilities, Yasuraka has heavily relied on his skills as a swordsman in combat. Wielding a blade is one of Yasuraka's primary specialities which he is heavily unrivaled in. Yasuraka maintains a knowledge about the blade of his Zanpakutō which he uses to his advantage in a fight. To Yasuraka it is important for a good swordsman to know the capabilities of the blade he is using which Yasuraka knows about the blade of his Zanpakutō. '''High Intellect: Being the Captain-Commander of the Gotei it is expected of Yasuraka to be well educated. Yasuraka's hold within him knowledge about the ways of the universe around him and uses such knowledge to his advantage in various situations. Yasuraka is also known to be a tremendous mathematician and can even use mathematic calculations to help him in planning combat strategies. Hakuda Combatant: 'While he doesn't specialize in using hand-to-hand combat in battle, Yasuraka has been shown to hold his own when involved in such a confrontation with an opponent. Zanpakutō '''Gensō no Ikari '(幻想の怒り, Wrath of Illusions) is the Zanpakutō of Yasuraka Kumoyuki. In it's sealed form it takes the form of a standard katana. The appearance of the Zanpakutō appears to manifest Yasuraka's love of the color gold. The hilt of the Zanpakutō is golden in color as well as the sheath of the Zanpakutō. The blade of Gensō no Ikari, in it's sealed form, appears to be rather thin and unthreatening to most adversaries. Despite's small size Gensō no Ikari is a rather strong Zanpakutō due to it's wielder's strong spiritual power. *Shikai: The Shikai form of Gensō no Ikari differs from that of it's unsealed form. In it's Shikai state, the blade of Gensō no Ikari is much larger and thicker than what it was in it's unsealed form. The golden color of the Zanpakutō's hilt now transforms into a mettalic gold color instead of a golden yellow coloring. The blade of Gensō no Ikari also curves as a result of it's transitioning into the Shikai state. ''Shikai Special Ability: Using Gensō no Ikari, Yasuraka can create a mirror made of spiritual energy. Yasuraka can then use the mirror to summon an exact illusion of himself into the battle. The illusion is solid although it cannot attack. Yasuraka can use the mirror to move the illusion to anywhere he wishes. The illusion summoned from the mirror is normally used as a shield. *'Bankai: Gensō no Masutā Ikari '(幻想のマスター怒り, Master Wrath of Illusions) is a larger version of Gensō no Ikari's shikai form. The blade is much larger, nearing Yasuraka in height. The hilt of Gensō no Ikari also emits a glow and the hilt of the Zanpakutō darkens as well. To initate the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, Yasuraka will raise it's blade above his head and say the phrase "Paint the adversary a picture." '''''Bankai Special Ability: The ability of Yasuraka's Bankai elaborates on the ability of his Shikai. Yasuraka can use the Zanpakutō to generate more than one mirror and as before Yasuraka can guide the mirrors. In the Bankai state, Yasuraka can do more with the mirrors than he could in the Shikai form. Yasuraka can now transport himself and his Zanpakutō through the mirrors. If a mirror was to be destroyed while Yasuraka is within it, Yasuraka will severe a substantial amount of damage. Through extensive training Yasuraka has learned to use his speed to move from mirror to mirror quickly. Yasuraka can also use the mirrors as weapons. *'Hansha Hari '(反射はり, Reflective Beam) Using the mirrors created from his Banaki's special ability, Yasuraka can unleash a laser beam of spiritual energy onto his opponent. The technique will only work if the opponent's reflection is shown in the mirror, if so, the mirror will fire at the target. *'Fukusū no Hansha Yana' (複数の反射梁, Multiple Reflective Beams) The technique is the same as Hansha Hari but it uses more than one mirror and requires extensive concentration. The opponent's reflection must be seen from all mirrors for the technique to work, if so, a laser beam of spiritual energy will be unleashed from all mirrors used. *'Shōkan Tsuyoi Iryūjon' (召喚強いイリュージョン, Intense Illusion Summoning) The technique once again requires the usage of the mirrors created from the Bankai's special ability. The opponent's reflection must once again be seen in all mirrors for the technique to work. An illusion of the opponent's greatest fear will then be generated. As before, it is only an illusion and cannot attack and it is only used as a means to cause intimidation by tricking the opponent to believe that their greatest fear is before them. Quotes *''"I'd rather die than let the Soul Society be torn apart by the wrath of evil."'' *''"Please Kyōgō, Hakuai. Please take my child and raise him for me."'' *''"Scum like you must never be allowed to harm another soul again."'' *''"With my Zanpakutō as my wittness, I promise to demolish you."'' Trivia *Yasuraka was originally inspired by Minato Namikaze of Naruto. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Characters